diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Roi List
Peyton Roi List was born on April 6th, 1998 in Florida, United States. She is a child actress and child model. List is best known for her role of Emma Ross on Jessie, the ABC show Cashmere Mafia where she played Frances O'Connors onscreen daughter, Sasha Burden and from the movie 27 Dresses where she played the younger version'' of Katherine Heigls character ''Jane. In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules film she is the actor of Holly Hills, a graceful and pretty girl who is the love interest of Greg Heffley. She also appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. Life and Career Peyton was the first one to do modeling. She got inspired in it when her mother was modeling. Then her brother Spencer did what Peyton did. When Phoenix was a baby he modeled also. List appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the movie "Remember Me as a Girl" who bullies her character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling at a late age, both alone and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over 400 commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies. List now has a main role in Disney's TV series Jessie as Emma Ross. She also has a major role in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days as Holly Hills, the main love interest of the main character Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon). Trivia * Has worked with stars like Katherine Heigl, Frances O’Connor, Hilary Duff, Robert Pattinson, Emilie De Ravin and many more. * Has traveled all over the US and also been to Puerto Rico and Canada. * Studies acting (e. g. musical theater), voice and dance; jazz, tap, ballet, hiphop. * She has a twin brother and a younger brother. Peyton is the older twin by one minute. * Peyton is a member of SAG and AFTRA. * In her free time she enjoys dancing, riding her bike, playing with her friends, writing stories, singing and ice-skating. * Peyton and her family moved to NY when she was 4 years old. They then moved to California full time in 2012. * Says her most embarrassing audition moment was when she had to go to the bathroom so bad and she had to tell the casting director “I will be right back”.” * She wouldn’t want to change anything in herself. * Has glasses, but wears contacts most of the time. * Is usually credited as Peyton List, Peyton Roi List or Peyton R. List. * She’s not the only Peyton List in the acting business, there’s an older actress with the same name and they often get mixed up! * She is the StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children’s Foundation. * Says that the cutest guy she has ever worked with was James Marsden, he is her celebrity crush. * Watches Glee, and went to a Glee concert and got to meet Kevin McHale (Artie)! * Got to film “Diary of a Wimpy Kid” movies in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Peyton has a Twitter and a Facebook fan page but does not have a private Facebook profile. * Has some freckles. * Loves peanut butter! * Peyton used to go to a public school, but now goes to an online charter school. * Looks up to her mom, who’s also her full time manager. * Got to meet actresses Jane Lynch and Reese Witherspoon at the screening of “Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2″. * Is a series regular on Disney’s Jessie, she plays Emma Ross, the only biological child of the bunch with Karan Brar. * She loves to bake and make enchiladas with her dad. * Has been to a Taylor Swift concert and meet & greet! * Loves hugs * Before filming Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) she had to play tennis. * She has a twin brother named Spencer and a younger brother named Phoenix. * She made a record of having the longest manicure bar! Filmography Gallery peyton.jpg peytonlist.jpg Holly Hills.png 다운로드 6 다운로드 (6).jpeg rs_634x1024-170311164016-634.Peyton-List-Kids-Choice-Awards-Los-Angeles.kg.031117.jpg External Links Peyton List Wiki Category:Actors Category:Rodrick Rules Actors Category:Dog Days Actors Category:People Category:Female Actors Category:Actress Category:Real World Articles Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Teenagers